


Title Placeholder (WIP)

by skyott



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: M/M, POV First Person, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Unfinished, WIP, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:20:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26558020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyott/pseuds/skyott
Summary: Im so gay for arcade gannon... so gay...Work in progress, I'm not sure how long it will take as I'm  not a writer and inspiration is few and far between.
Relationships: Arcade Gannon/Courier, Male Courier/Arcade Gannon
Kudos: 6





	Title Placeholder (WIP)

A list of things I know:  
1\. Always check under the mattress for radroaches.  
2\. There is no such thing as too much ammo.  
3\. I'm a sucker for a man in a lab coat.  
I'll be the first to admit that I was more than lost when I wandered into the fort. After all, I'd been awake for less than a week after being shot point blank in the noggin, and forgetting pretty much my whole life. Julie thought there might be something that could help in the storage tent, and told me to hang out in the courtyard. Feeling impatient, I decided to talk to whoever caught my eye first. Almost immediately I saw a tall, pale blond towards the back, brow furrowed over his glasses as he leans over a table of various scientific clutter. As I approached, I could see a slight frown begin to form on his soft, kissable looking lips... Focus, Six! You haven't even spoken to the man yet!


End file.
